Compartiendo demonios
by Alone Darko
Summary: Armin Arlert es un chico que es excluido por ser brillante, es el objeto de bromas y burlas de sus companeros pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra con Bertholdt, lo ayudara a salir adelante? o lo undira mas en el abismo?
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué a mí? Esa pregunta rondaba la mente de Armin Arlert, escondido en el agujero de un gran árbol mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Sus brazos llenos de moretones sostenían sus piernas haciéndose puños alrededor de aquel pantalón azul marino que se encontraba sucio y mojado.

Todo el dolor había comenzado cuando tuvo que mudarse de su país natal Inglaterra, como todos los chicos nuevos era el centro de atención y rumores misteriosos para hacer su vida más interesante, pero Armin tenía un don, uno que desde el momento en que sus nuevos compañeros lo supieron a mitad de clase de historia, se había convertido en su perdición. Era un chico brillante, un prodigio con una capacidad de deducción más que sobresaliente.

Así como todos los genios incomprendidos, Armin se ganó el odio y celos de todos sus compañeros lo cual lo excluyo haciéndole quedar completamente solo. Además le gano bromas y desplantes, al principio eran eso, simples bromas, sonidos de flatulencias cuando se sentaba o risas y mensajes ofensivos, pero poco a poco iban subiendo de tono, desde esconderle su mochila hasta dejar comida putrefacta en su casillero y por último, la agresión física, no había día en que Armin no fuera golpeado.

Hoy había sido más de lo que podía soportar, sus compañeros habían tomado su ropa y metido al basurero de los desperdicios del almuerzo mientras el tomaba un baño después de la clase de educación física, le gravaron desnudo y se burlaron de su menudo cuerpo para después hacerle vestirse con esa sucia y olorosa ropa. Toda la clase estaba ahí riéndose a carcajadas de él y sin poder soportarlo más salió corriendo para esconderse en uno de los árboles de aquel campus.

La escuela donde estudiaba era enorme, había alumnos desde secundaria hasta los universitarios. Armin estudiaba el segundo año de preparatoria y el edificio donde estudiaba quedaba estratégicamente colocado, la salida y el pequeño lago que servía de distracción (usado más que nada por los universitarios) estaba a unos metros.

Armin se ocultó en aquel lago. Lo había recorrido hace unos meses y se había encontrado aquel árbol que le servía de refugio para leer o comer sin ser molestado y ahora lo protegía de las burlas dándole el consuelo que necesitaba y la liberad de llorar.

Lloraba descontroladamente hasta que escucho unos pasos y cubrió su boca rápidamente para tratar de callar los sollozos y no ser descubierto.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?- Una voz gruesa se escuchó y Armin dejo de respirar del miedo.

-¿Hola?- repitió la voz, sonaba confundida, pero Armin no pudo notarlo por lo asustado que se encontraba. Escucho los pasos alejarse y pude volver a respirar pero al mover su cuerpo una rama que se encontraba en el suelo se partió creando un ruido seco. Contuvo la respiración de nuevo y escucho atentamente esperando a algo o más bien a alguien pero, no sucedió así que se tranquilizó y suspiro.

-¡Te encontré!- dijo la voz asomando la cabeza por el agujero y asustando a Armin.

-¡AHHHH!- grito y se arrincono en la corteza del árbol. Se tranquilizó al ver que el chico no intento nada y pudo darse el lujo de observarlo.

Cabello negro, ojos olivas, piel acaramelada, le sonreía y su cuerpo se mostraba relajado, inclinado sobre el hoyo del árbol se veía como un titán y cubría toda la entrada impidiéndole a Armin escapar.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- susurro y le sonrió. El chico se dio cuenta del estado deplorable en el que Armin se encontraba, sus moretones, el cabello rubio enmarañado y escurriendo agua. El chico hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no apartarse o vomitar del mal olor que la ropa del rubio desprendía. -¿Qué te paso?- pregunto curioso.

-¡Nada!- respondió rápido y asustado, la última vez que había contado a otro alumno termino golpeado hasta el punto de perder la conciencia.

-Mientes- fue la respuesta del joven. –No estarías llorando si no fuera nada además ese olor no lo soportaras al menos que fuera realmente necesario o un hippie y puedo deducir que la segunda no es. Anda, cuéntame, te prometo no decírselo a nadie- le sonrió pero Armin estaba inseguro. Al ver esto el chico se sentó frente al agujero y extendió su mano. –Mi nombre es Bertholdt Fubar, ¿y tú eres…?-

Armin observo la mano del chico para después su sonrisa y sus ojos y lentamente soltó su pantalón y correspondió el saludo.

-Armin Arlert…- susurro con la voz quebrada por los sollozos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Armin, ¿de qué grado eres?- pregunto sin soltar la mano del chico. Armin pudo sentir su calor a través de su mano y eso lo hacía sentir de alguna manera seguro, así que por primera vez en muchos meses se sintió relajado y confiado.

-El gusto es mío… soy de segundo de preparatoria... ¿Y usted? –pregunto cohibido, tenía mucho que no hablaba con alguien sin recibir insultos.

-No, no me hables de usted, solo soy unos años mayor –rio y soltó la mano de Armin- Estoy en segundo de Universidad –suspiro- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes clase libre?- Armin volvió a tensarse y se hizo bolita sobre el mismo. Bertholdt suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo limpio para que uses y después te invito a desayunar? –le sonrió esperando que aceptara su invitación. Armin acepto y decidió acompañarlo, por alguna razón se sentía seguro al lado de Bertholdt y creía que podía confiar en él, además de que necesitaba un amigo ahora más que nunca.

Entraron a una bodega donde solían guardar las cosas de mantenimiento, ubicada en la parte trasera de la universidad, Bertholdt abrió una de las gavetas y saco un uniforme de preparatoria, algo viejo pero limpio. –Te esperare afuera para que puedas cambiarte- dicho esto salió de la bodega quedándose recargado en la puerta hasta que Armin salió vestido. El uniforme le quedaba algo grande pero nada exagerado. Ambos chicos salieron de la escuela y fueron a desayunar a una pequeña cafetería, ambos hablaron de sus vidas, Armin descubrió que Bertholdt estudiaba Historia y Literatura y que llevaba toda su vida en esa escuela por lo cual conocía a la mayoría de los maestros. En cambio Armin le conto que empezando el año se había mudado a vivir con su abuelo y que había tenido que aprender muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, no hablaron más sobre lo que había hecho llorar a Armin. Pasada una hora ambos regresaron.

Armin entro al edificio de preparatoria y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras la pesadilla apareció de nuevo, esperándolo estaban todos sus compañeros hombres dispuestos a molestarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que estas vivo- dijo uno con tono decepcionado. –creí que te habías lanzado de la azotea o arcado con tu olorosa ropa- Armin suspiro y se armó de valor.

-No me importa lo que piensen, y ya me canse de que me estén molestando, búsquense a otra persona para hacerle la vida imposible, o mejor aún, aprovechen ese tiempo para dedicarlo a la escuela- Camino a paso rápido pero el tipo furioso lo tomo de los cabellos haciendo que quedara hincado-

-¿Así que muy macho?- sonrió de manera superior y alzo su puño para golpearlo. Armin cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero al cabo de unos minutos los abrió sorprendiéndose.

-Te doy tres segundos para que lo sueltes- Ahí estaba Bertholdt, sosteniendo el brazo del tipo, se podía ver que estaba aplicando fuerza pues el puño del compañero de Armin se estaba poniendo morado. Una vez más había aparecido, Armin no cabía en la sorpresa, pues era la segunda vez en un día que ese chico le ayudaba, pero... ¿Por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero disfruten el segundo capitulo, por falta de tiempo no he podido constestar los reviews pero en cuanto tenga un poquito de espacio me encargare de hacerlo. Saludos y disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Ahí estaba Bertholdt Fubar, el chico de Universidad al que había conocido apenas una hora antes, me defendía sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de mi agresor impidiendo que este soltara su ira contra mí.

-Tres… -comenzó a contar y pude ver como los músculos de su brazo se tensaban haciendo más presión en el agarre -Dos… -pude ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de mi acosador pero no me soltó, al contrario apretó más fuerte acercándome más a él buscando golpearme con su mano libre- Uno.. - y dicho esto soltó un puñetazo tan duro que pude escuchar como su mandíbula tronaba y su cuerpo salió disparado a un metro de mi haciendo que cayera de sentón. Le observe sorprendido, su ceño fruncido y esa mirada de molestia, la tensión en su rostro podía notarse. Al percatarse que lo observaba suspiro destensando su rostro y me sonrió para extender su mano y ayudarme a levanta –¿Estas bien?- pregunto sonriéndome mientras me levantaba y soltando su mano me sacudí-

-Sí, gracias por eso- susurre y el revolvió mis cabellos.

-Te acompañare a tu clase- me tomo en un abrazo amistoso por los hombros y camino a mi lado. –¿A qué horas sales de aquí?- pregunto y rápidamente sacudí mis manos.

-No es necesario que… -fui interrumpido por su risa y volvió a revolver mis cabellos.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, no quiero que ese tipo busque represarías, que de seguro lo hará, así que si no quieres venir mañana en silla de ruedas me dejaras acompañarte- me sonrió dejándome frente a mi salón y asentí tímidamente. –¿Entonces?- volvió a insistir.

-A la una, esa es mi hora de salida... –susurre bajando la mirada pues me daba vergüenza sentirme tan débil, pero el rio melodiosamente y restregó su puño contra mi cabeza de manera juguetona y se despidió de mi esperando de pie hasta que entre al salón.

Las risas de mis compañeros se comenzaron a hacer presente desde que puse un pie dentro, por lo que supuse que me tenían alguna broma preparada, llegue a mi banco y me senté pesadamente y al instante sentí algo húmedo contra mis pantalones a lo que me alce rápidamente pero no pude levantarme… habían pegado mi trasero en el asiento y al dirigir la mirada a mi alrededor las risas estallaron y todos comenzaron a burlarse de mi…

Las horas pasaron y yo permanecí sentado sin poder moverme. La hora de la salida llego y todos mis compañeros se fueron, sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada, ninguno se compadeció de mí, me dejaron ahí.

Mi única esperanza, para poder lograr salir sin tener que ensenar mi ropa interior, era Bertholdt Fubar.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde y no había aparecido. Suspire, tendría que ir a casa semidesnudo…

Salí del edificio de preparatoria asegurándome de haber dejado a Armin completamente a salvo, ahora entendía porque esos moretones y el motivo de sus lágrimas. Suspire y camine a mi edificio entrando lentamente, la hora de la comida había terminado hace veinte minutos e iba tarde a mi clase así que me apresure a entrar sigilosamente viendo al profesor dando la clase el cual se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Es bueno que haya decidido acompañarnos joven Fubar- A pesar de su estatura el profesor imponía mucho respeto y una simple mirada congelaba el alma.

-No ocurrirá de nuevo- susurre haciendo una reverencia y sentándome junto a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Reiner Braunt, un chico fornido y rubio.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando- me susurro despacio para que el profesor no nos escucharan.

-Me encontré con un chico, estaba muy mal y decidí ayudarle- una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al recordar a Armin.

-No de nuevo Berth…- me susurro en manera de reprimenda pero antes de que pudiera responderle el borrador del profesor se estampo contra mi frente.

-Señor Fubar, encima de que llega tarde ¿tiene el descaro de interrumpir mi clase?- gruñó de manera molesta congelándome con su mirada.

-Lo siento profesor Rivaille- y así termino nuestra conversación.

Cuando sonó la campana me concentre en levantar mi libro de texto junto a mis demás cosas y salir con la intención de buscar a Armin, pues ya era la una.

-Señor Fubar está castigado- me dijo viéndome fijamente –Dos horas aquí en la universidad, se encara de limpiar este salón y la biblioteca

-Pero…- grave error, jamás debía haber un pero con ese profesor.

-¿Pero? Tal parece que también quiere limpiar el gimnasio, perfecto- y dicho esto se fue.

Suspire cansado, tendría que apurarme y si tenía suerte alcanzaría a Armin.

Pasaron dos horas y apenas termine el trabajo, tome mis cosas y salí disparado al edificio de preparatoria, sabía que sería inútil pues eran las tres de la tarde, pero no quería irme sin asegurarme de que él lo había hecho. Corrí a su salón y abrí la puerta de golpe y lo que vieron mis ojos me sorprendió bastante.

Ahí estaba Armin Arlert sin pantalones y con ese trasero pequeño y redondo parado y de manera sugerente. Inclinado sobre el banco y murmurando algo.

-¿Armin?- Parecía que a pesar de la brusquedad con la que había abierto la puerta no se percató de mi presencia hasta que hable y se sobre salto volteando de inmediato y cubriendo su cuerpo con la camisa sonrojando al instante-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido y luego me lanzo un cuaderno. –¡Voltéate!- grito y después de atrapar el libro hice lo que me pedía.

Yo... bueno vine a buscarte… -susurre algo confundido y de espaldas a él- ¿qué haces en calzoncillos aquí? –pregunte confundido pero sin voltear pues no quería recibir otro libro-

-¿Ya es muy tarde no? Si tenías algo que hacer pudiste habérmelo dicho y me evitabas la pena de quedar como un tonto- su voz sonaba molesta y soltaba pequeños murmullos sobre algo que no entendía bien -Tenia calor, pensé que sería divertido andar por todo el campus en calzoncillos- dijo sarcásticamente y con la voz algo forzada. Después de un par de maldiciones y algunos tirones, soltó un gran suspiro y volvió a hablarme -Me pegaron a la silla, estaba esperándote, pero después de la primera hora supe que no llegarías así que lo único que pude hacer fue cortar mis pantalones, pero no puedo regresar así a casa…- su voz sonaba triste, sabía que sus compañeros eran malvados y que hacían lo posible para ponerlo en ridículo y ahora me sentía un poco culpable pues le había dejado plantado sin ninguna explicación. Sin más me voltee y a pesar de sus quejas me acerque y le sonreí.

-Lo siento Armin Arlert, mi profesor me castigo por llegar tarde a clases y hablar dentro del salón. No tengo tu número, por lo tanto no pude avisarte y no podía dejar mi castigo o el profesor me haría caminar por todo el campus de rodillas- dije en tono de broma pero estaba seguro que el profesor era capaz de eso y más. Logre obtener una sonrisa de Armin ante mi broma pero desapareció en cuanto volteo abajo viéndose aun en calzoncillos.

-Mm.. Tengo mis pantaloncillos de deportes, no están completamente limpios pero no huelen mal, con ellos puedes llegar a casa, supongo que te quedaran lo suficientemente largos para que no te de pena caminar por las calles- sonreí y rebusque entre mi mochila aquellos shorts que usaba solo para deportes. Cuando los encontré le sonreí y se los extendí.

Vi cómo me ofrecía sus pantalones, no entendía como ese chico podía ser tan amable con un completo extraño. Me sentí un poco triste al pensar que tal vez tenia lastima de mí, pero su sonrisa y esa manera tan pura en la que me observaba me hacía dudar de aquello, no había lastima en sus ojos, tampoco ningún interés y mucho menos burla, tal vez solo quería ser mi amigo…

Tome sus pantaloncillos algo tembloroso y me los puse rápidamente murmurando un gracias. Me los acomode bien y cuando quede satisfecho sonreí y me estire para tomar mi mochila, pero su mano rápida la tomo y me sonrió.

-Yo la cargare, creo que los pantalones te quedan algo grandes y si no los sujetas se caerán- me sonrió gentilmente y camino hacia la salida echando una mirada hacia atrás y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que saliéramos y rápidamente camine para salir del salón.

Caminábamos por la calle en un silencio incomodo, o bueno, realmente no era incomodo, pero tampoco muy agradable, simplemente era un silencio, tan incómodo como los silencios suelen ser.

Cuando doblamos la esquina pude ver la casa de mi abuelo y solté un suspiro bastante alegre y apresure el paso hasta que llegue al portón. Era una sencilla casa de dos pisos, bastante cómoda, pero algo insípida por fuera.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme, me salvaste por segunda vez- sonreí y me regreso la sonrisa diciéndome que no era nada. –Entonces… te veo luego- le sonreí y abri el porton pero cuando iba a entrar me tomo el hombro con suavidad, me sentí algo asustado y tense mi cuerpo y el al darse cuenta me soltó.

-Armin, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y solo abrí los ojos observándole confundido a lo que rápidamente alzo los brazos negando con ellos y rio. –No, no de esa manera, solo en plan de amigos, no tengo nada que hacer hoy y como vivo solo realmente no quiero regresar a casa aun- fue su respuesta y suspire al sentirme más tranquilo.

-Pero… no estoy bien vestido…- dije dándome cuenta de lo ridículo que me veía, pero el sonrió.

-Entonces tal vez debas entrar y ponerte otra cosa, aunque si no quieres, solo dilo y no hay problema- me sonrió de nuevo y suspire. No podía negarme, no después de que había sido muy amable conmigo.

-Sí, entonces…- me detuve a mitad de la oración, realmente no quería dejarlo entrar, estaba aún asustado y no le conocía del todo, no sabía si sus intenciones eran buenas o tal vez una broma de mal gusto de mis compañeros, tal vez si lo dejaba entrar me haría daño y estaba solo en estos momentos, me detuve en la entrada sin saber que hacer…

Bertholdt Fubar observo a Armin y pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que pasaba por su mente. Las acciones del joven le parecían dulces, aunque también algo tristes ¿Qué tanto dolor pudo haber pasado el chico para que desconfiara de todos? Él no lo sabía, pero quería que Armin confiara, que le permitiera ser su amigo, así que después de palmearle suavemente la cabeza y al recibir la mirada confusa del rubio le hablo.

-No tardes, no quiero que piensen que quiero robar la casa o llamen a la policía por acoso- rio y se recargo en la pared a lo cual Armin sonrió y entro rápidamente para cambiarse.

Sin haber pasado diez minutos Armin ya había terminado de vestirse y dejado una nota a su abuelo avisándole que saldría con un amigo. Tomo las llaves y su celular y salió de casa rápidamente viendo a Bertholdt con los brazos cruzados viendo al cielo.

-Lo siento, tarde mucho- sonrió y cerro el portón mientras el chico alto estiraba los brazos.

-Para nada- le observo y hubo un intercambio de miradas para comenzar a caminar. –te parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida y después dar un paseo, ¿o deseas hacer otra cosa?-

-Está bien, me parece una buena idea- junto sus manos algo apenado y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante ambos pidieron unas hamburguesas y papas fritas. Armin saco rápidamente su billetera pero el otro chico le impidió pagar.

-Pago yo, por las molestias de hacerte salir de casa- antes de que Armin pudiera siquiera replicar Bertholdt ya había pagado y tomando el número de la orden fueron a sentarse esperando que su comida llegara pronto.


End file.
